Blood and tears
by kaworu-kun
Summary: First Elfen Lied fanfic. Essentially, a very dramatic kind of thing, not sweet at all. Read and tell me what you think. OC diclonius. No relation to the actual storyline, just shares the same universe. One shot.


The soldiers fell one by one, as if they were made of paper. They all went the same way. First, they lost their legs. Then after they realized they had been amputated, they lost their heads with a sickening slicing sound. The blood dripped from the severed heads that were lying on the floor, making a river of red flow down the corridor. She could even hear it as it went into the drain, dripping its way into the sewers.

She enjoyed this greatly. It was a good opportunity to get back to those people that had abused her like an animal, hellspawn even. She had the horns to match, the horns which provided her with her deadly weapons that beheaded the men with great ease. Her vectors, that could slice through anything, even though they were only a mental concentration of energy. They could also be used as normal hands, but right now, she needed to make the river run thick with crimson, so their peaceful purpose was forgotten. But the enjoyment died out fast as she nearly heaved what little nutrients were in her system, thinking back to that day.

As she got to the next floor of the facility, she ran into another bunch of soldiers. As they opened fire, she stopped the bullets, and threw them back at them at great speeds, puncturing them, only to be cut up a few seconds later, the humanity removed from their expressions, as the meat began to fall off the bone. Another Amazon river began on this floor as well.

She didn't really want to do this at all from the beginning. She had told him she wasn't going to kill anyone anymore. Even if the soldiers came for her, she'd let them live. Even though she knew they would attempt to strip the humanity from her, she'd keep her promise to him, and die gladly, not having to have slaughtered again, not wanting another rain of blood, another river of red in the street.

She knew what she was, and she knew she was prone to killing. It was in her genes! It was her job as the next evolutionary step for mankind to eliminate the obsolete race, like all the others like her in the labs all over the world. But she met him. And after meeting him, she would not kill another human being. She had sworn it to him, in the moonlight of that clearing they used to love to go to, by the brook of pure water that gurgled somewhere close by. And she had heard of the other ones who had escaped, and were rumored to live normal lives.

But as she expected, they came the very night she had made her oath.

But they came for him.

They stormed the house, and looked for her. They broke down the door to the room they slept in, and shot her. Or at least they tried. She just deflected the bullet, like she knew how to do it. But she didn't foresee where the next shot was directed at. The gun went off and shot him square in the head, killing him instantly. She snapped inside like dry wood as his hot blood splashed over her face. "I don't have any promises to keep anymore," were the last words she said before she killed every single man in the house, hunting them down like a lioness would chase down her prey. And the red rived flowed here as well, dyeing the floor a deep red with severed limbs littering the floor. After everyone had been eliminated she sat in the pools of blood, static for a full day until her expression snapped and she cried a thick river of tears until she was taken away.

She was close to escaping the facility now. She took out another team of soldiers in a torrent of blood and limbs before heading out the door. She looked at the moon, and whispered into the night air: "I don't think I'll be seeing you again." She went to the tip of the cliff, and jumped. As she felt herself go, fading away from consciousness, she felt relieved, but she knew she would never be forgiven for breaking the promise.

A river of tears joined the blood flowing from her stomach as she impaled herself on the rocky spikes down below in the ocean. .


End file.
